A vehicle typically includes a frame, or several sub-frames and/or structural members which are selectively and cooperatively connected to form a frame, to which several wheel suspension assemblies are movably attached. Particularly, the frame receives and deformably absorbs the various forces created by the moving wheels and wheel suspension assemblies.
Oftentimes, especially when the vehicle is driven at relatively high speeds and is forced to make relatively tight turns, substantially large wheel assembly generated forces are received by the frame and cause the frame to undesirably and substantially deform, thereby making the vehicle relatively difficult to control or "handle" and creating discomfort within the passenger compartment, oftentimes referred to as a "rough ride".
It is therefore desirable to have the wheel suspension assemblies be stiffly and/or rigidly attached to the vehicle frame and to have these assemblies substantially maintain their desired stiff attachment even during these relatively high speed and tight turning conditions, thereby allowing the relatively large wheel assembly forces to be absorbed without substantially and undesirably deforming the frame. Current wheel suspension attachment assemblies do not provide such a desired and stiff/rigid wheel suspension attachment.